Ninja Inspiration 101
by TrustCompany88
Summary: Yep, it was offical, she was cursed. As far as she was concerned, it was all that infernal blonde's fault. One shot crack fic set during the written portion of the Chuunin Exams.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Pokemon theme song.

Author's Note: This is a one shot fic! There will be no sequels. Also, this is purely a crack fic! It is meant to make you laugh, not for you to tell me how much it sucks. If you have no sense of humor then this is not the fic for you and I would suggest finding something else to read. I do love getting reviews so feel free to leave one! Oh! And do keep in mind that I am human and I do make mistakes. So if I left out a word let me know where and I will fix it. Well that's all I have to say so enjoy!

/Insert line break here since it refuses to let me keep the one I tried to put up\

It was something that she knew she should not be so fascinated by, but she just couldn't help it though. Yes, her blonde teammate usually antsy, but this took it to a whole new level. It was like he was being put through the Chinese Water Torture with the way he was squirming on his chair and the look of absolute panic on his face.

While she may not have been the strongest kunoichi, though she wasn't the weakest either, participating in the Chuunin Exams that year, at least she knew she was one of the smartest. Her skills had been subpar at best when she was in the academy, thank the Gods that she had made an effort to fix that; her exam scores had outranked almost everyone in her class. So when it came to answering the almost impossible questions on the written test, she had aced them.

She knew her dark haired teammate had come to understand the hidden rules of the test. With his Sharingan it would be easy for him to cheat and not get caught. Her blonde teammate on the other hand, had been the worst student in their class. There was no way he was going to figure out the rules. And she had been right judging by his current disposition. Sadly, there was nothing she could do to help him.

Oh well, that's just the way the die was cast. Besides, she had better things to think about since she was done with her test and still had ten minutes to spare. Like that cute red head from Suna. True, he may give off a terrifying aura but he was still cute. Maybe she should try her luck with him since her broody Uchiha teammate never gave her the time of day. Who knows, the Sand nin might even have a decent personality hidden underneath that aura of bloodlust that he gave off.

"Alright, now it's time for the tenth question! Before I give it to you though, let me explain the rules that go along with it," the exam proctor, Ibiki Morino, began.

The emerald eyed girl listened closely to his explanation. By the time he was finished, the only thing she could think of was just how screwed her team was. It was all that damn blondes fault too. Because of him, she wouldn't get a chance to talk to the cute red head. And so, she sent her teammate a dark look that caused shivers to run up and down his spine. It would have been a funny sight if she wasn't so pissed at him.

She watched her blonde teammate began to raise his hand, signifying that he wanted to be taken out of the exam. Her glare, in turn, got even darker and promised to make his life a living hell if he screwed this up for her. To her amazement, and extreme internal happiness, he slammed his hand down on the table in front of him.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'm not scared!" He began, "I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

She was so proud of him! And then he had to go and ruin it by breaking out into song, "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test-"

Her already pale complexion turned even paler before turning an alarming shade of red, "Naruto!"

This caused the blonde to jump and abruptly cease his imitation of a dying cat, "Eh-heh, sorry Sakura-Chan! I was watching Pokémon this morning and it was so inspirational that I thought I should share it with everyone else!"

"One of these days I'm going to have to ask Iruka-Sensei how I ended up on a team with the world's biggest narcissist and the world's greatest court jester," Sakura muttered loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear, "Not to mention that I was born with pink hair! What kind of ninja has pink fricken' hair?! After this test I'm dying it!"

Just after Sakura finished her sentence, a puff of smoke appeared behind her, "You can't dye your hair. If you do I won't be able identify you as easily and then it will make it harder for me to steal you away so we can get married and make cute little babies."

The pink haired girl froze for a moment before her anger returned to her in full force. With a speed she didn't even know she possessed, she whipped around and socked the creep as hard as she could. And then she took a good look at him and realized just who she had hit.

"Itachi! I'm going to kill you!" Her raven haired teammate screamed in rage as he ran full force at his older brother.

The rest of the room watched on in stupefied silence as the younger Uchiha chased after the older. After they had both left the room, Ibiki finally regained his bearings and cleared his throat, "I can't believe I am saying this; you all pass. Even the Uchiha brat when he gets back."

The inward explosion of glass brought the rest of the room out of their stupor, only to put them right back in it as they watched the violet haired woman standing in front of a black banner speak, "Alright you maggots! I'm your second proctor! My name is- What the hell did you do to them Ibiki!?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," the scarred man replied.

"Whatever. As I was saying; I'm Anko Mitarashi! Follow me to the next exam area!" The woman, Anko, stated as she walked out of the room. Slowly, the Chuunin hopefuls followed her in a dazed state.

To Sakura's extreme pleasure, the cute red haired Sand nin was walking next to her. This was her big chance! Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she asked, "So, Gaara, would you like to go out to dinner with me after the Exams are over?"

The red head in question glanced in her direction. He had already come to the conclusion that she just might be crazy enough to put up with him after her little display with the missing nin, "I'll only go if you make it to the final round of the Exams."

Sakura did an internal happy dance, "It's a better answer than the one I always got from the narcissist. You're on."

* * *

~Trust~


End file.
